


Sharing is Caring

by rcutting



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light BDSM, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcutting/pseuds/rcutting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you were thinking when you talked to Fry, but you’ve got it wrong. She doesn’t belong to us, we belong to her.”</p>
<p>Robin is the only girl Glader and all her boys love her in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story posted. So say something nice or don't say anything at all. I will try to post weekly updates, usually on the weekends. I'm new to posting obviously so if you try to contact me and you don't hear back right away I'm not being rude and ignoring you, I'm trying to figure out how to work this site. 
> 
> I know the 'Girl in the Glade' had been done a lot, but this story's format is different with a bit of a twist. This story will take place in the Glade, and Thomas is in the story but its set pre-Thomas messing everything up. Smut in later chapters. Also anything in italics is something that happened in the past but I do time stamp everything. I really hope you guys like it!

_Six months ago : Tonight the Glader’s gathered around the bonfire, not because there’s a new Greenie, but today makes two years from the day Alby came up in the box. The Keepers decided the party might distract everyone from the fact that that, oh right, they’ve been stuck here for two years. The drums are being played and there’s drunken singing and dancing, with one couple at the focus. Not that it’s an uncommon sight, Robin loves to dance and so does Minho, so regardless of whose night it is, Robin and Mino dance. _

_Things do get heated sometimes between the two of them. Minho loves to grab onto the curve of her hips, run his hands over her slight love handles. He likes to brush her hair off her shoulder and kiss on her neck. And once Minho starts putting on the moves, she almost can’t help herself. Robin’s substantial chest is brought into focus as she arches her back, letting her ass grind into her partner._

_It’s one of the only times that she lets any of her boys be with her in public, since it’s technically against the rules. Honestly though, she’ll always break the rules to make her boys happy._

 

Present day: It was the end of week one in the Glade for the Greenie when he finally realized something was off with the girl. Not just that she was the only girl, but he was confused enough to question Frypan about it one night after supper, helping him clean up.

“I mean, I can’t wrap my head around it. First night Gally made a huge show of them going off to his room together. But I swear I saw her and Minho kissing the other morning.. and I think Newt went out to the forest with her today.”

Frypan gave him an unimpressed look, “Was there a question in there somewhere?”

“I’m sorry, I know Alby told me not to ask questions, but this has really been bothering me,” Thomas couldn’t help but look a little sheepish.

“Listen real good here Greenie, cause I ain’t repeating myself. Don’t go around asking about things that you have no right to know.” Fry could only get so angry; he knew exactly what the Greenie was thinking. Doesn’t mean Thomas wasn’t a curious, irritating little shank.

And as if the Green-bean was reading his mind, “Oh come on Fry! Just tell me and I’ll stop asking, you can’t expect me to just drop it,” Thomas whispered, yelled at him.

Shaking his head Fry decided to throw the kid a bone, “Alright, I’m doing you a favor, so you’ll owe me.” Without waiting for a response Fry continued, “Robin is with Gally, Minho, Newt, and sometimes Zart. I know that’s confusing but it’s how it’s always been and always will be so don’t go-”

Thomas cut him off, “Wait! Like with them, with them?”

“Greenie, shut up or story time is over,” Thomas put his hands in the air in surrender and when Fry was sure he was gonna keep his mouth shut he started again.

“As I was saying, yes, Robin is with them. I’m not sure how early it started but it’s just how things are around here. All I know is what Alby told me, Robin came up in the box right after Gally, scared out of her mind. They were just barely surviving here at that point; they found comfort in each other. Then Minho showed up a month or two later and then she was with him too after awhile. I guess Gally and Minho worked something out; it was just the two of them for a long time. Then one day after Newt.. well regardless Robin and Newt started disappearing off together, and if Gally and Minho were ok then we didn’t question it. The whole situation is discussed between Alby and her boys. One day not too long ago, they asked Zart to join in the gathering, and then Robin was going off with him. Not often, but enough to draw some attention. Again, if it’s not your place to say anything, which it’s not, you don’t.”

Fry took a big breath and chucked a little at the surprised look on Thomas’s face before he continued. “I know this has gotta make zero sense, but Robin is special. She makes a point to get to know everyone here and she’s like a Mom to a lot of the boys here. She does their laundry, picks up their messes around the homestead. Hell, she’s even told some of them bedtime stories. Bottom line is that she comforts everyone here, makes it feel like home.” Fry takes a second to smile at the thought of her, “some of the guys just get their comfort in a different way. And I’ll tell you some real truth right now, yeah there are probably some Glader’s that are jealous and want her in that way but at the end of the day it doesn’t matter. She is a wonderful lady, one of the best, and we all respect and love her around here. So if her name is ever coming out of your mouth, you better think real hard about what you’re saying. Got it?”

Fry waits until Thomas picks his jaw up off the floor and nods his head, before he gets up off the table and moves toward the kitchen.

 

One week later: The story of Robin and ‘her boys’ still makes Thomas’s head spin. He doesn’t remember much about the old world, but he’s pretty sure that one boy and one girl are supposed to be together. Not one girl and four boys.

Tomas really tried to watch her this past week without getting noticed. This morning he woke up as Robin and Minho were walking out of the homestead and past his hammock. He got up to follow them without a second thought; he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to see. The sun wasn’t up and it looked like the only people awake other than himself were Robin, Minho, and he could hear someone in the kitchen that he assumed was Frypan. There was a slight chill on his skin as he looked at the couple that was now sitting at one of the picnic tables. Robin had her eyes closed and her head was on Minho’s shoulder as he spooned oatmeal in his mouth. He was too far away to make out what they were saying but Minho leaned down and rubbed his head on hers. This made her smile and look up at him, he slid his now empty bowl away before turning to face her fully. She leaned into his chest and he softly pushed away her wavy, brown hair to rub her arm. They exchanged a few words before she broke the embrace gently to stand up. Robin helped him strap on his leather holder before she started toward the East door of the Maze.

It was then that Thomas realized how long he had stood watching them, maybe half an hour. The sun was starting to rise and soon everyone would be up getting ready for the day. Walking around the back of the kitchen towards the homestead he caught sight of them by the now opening door of the Maze. They were locked in a tight embrace; she looked so small snuggled up to him like that. Minho kissed her forehead and then ran into the Maze. Thomas stood watching her and realized she wasn’t going to leave right away; she was looking off into the opening with a tenseness to her shoulders. Thomas loses track of time again, when she finally turns around her eyes find his immediately. Thomas can’t decide if he should look away or wave at her, or do anything other than stand there. Her eyes are still locked onto his from across the Glade but he can’t see her expression, and after a minute it unnerves Thomas enough that he breaks eye contact and scurries back to his hammock.

He feels like a piece of klunk, because he just spied on a moment of true intimacy. That even though he didn’t catch them in the act, he saw how much they cared for each other. And on top of that, he realized that he just created more questions than answers for himself.

 

Later the same day: Thomas had been working with Newt in the gardens most of the afternoon in silence, until Newt spoke up, “I saw you this morning watching Robin, and to be honest I’m not sure I liked what I saw.”

Thomas can only give him a guilty look, but he wanted to try and explain himself. “Klunk, Newt I’m sorry. I know she is your girl. I swear I wasn’t looking at her like that. Please don’t throw me in the pit!” Thomas was busy trying not to be embarrassed by the fact that he was practically begging, that he didn’t catch some of what Newt was saying.

“…did Fry open his bloody mouth then?”

Fry couldn’t be classified as Thomas’s friend but he didn’t want to get him in trouble, “Please don’t be mad at him, he was just, I was being a slinthead and asking questions and he just told me the basics. He also told me to mind my own business, so this morning was all my fault.”

Newt was standing over him with a curious look on his face, Thomas could feel himself getting smaller and smaller in the intense Newt-stare. Just as he was going to continue his apology Newt told him to stay there and that he would be back in a minute. Thomas watched Newt limp away and thought about running off to hide, but he didn’t want to piss Newt off anymore then he already had. After a couple minutes Newt came into view with two of Fry’s sandwiches under his arm and some water.

Thomas found himself sitting underneath a shade tree with Newt, looking off at part of the Glade. Newt pointed and chuckled at Robin and Gally across the field. Gally was giving her a piggyback ride over to the picnic tables; he was bent over trying to get his arms back to tickle her. Thomas could barely hear an echo of her laughter drift through the Glade. Newt and Thomas ate their sandwiches quickly before Newt started to talk.

“Tommy, I could tell you weren’t looking at Robin like that. Doesn’t mean I approve of you having your eyes all over what was obviously a private moment. You’re still a Greenie though, so I’m going to give you one more bloody chance. Understand?”

He continues once Thomas nodded.

“I’ll tell you something. I owe my brothers and Robin my life. Things weren’t good for any of us when we first got to the Glade. There wasn’t any jobs or order. Just a couple of scared kids sleeping under the stars, listening to the monsters scream and screech in the Maze all night. There was a boy named George, I know you’ve seen his name crossed out on the wall, Minho and himself decided to go into the maze one day. They just wanted to explore, ya know. Try to get some answers to the heaping pile of questions we all had. George always made it back in time for the doors to close, until one day he didn’t…”

Newt let out a long breath before looking up into the sky, “Once we found what was left of his body and buried it in the Deadheads, I decided I wanted out. Not just out of the Maze, but out Tommy, out of this life. That’s how I got my limp; I didn’t climb high enough before I jumped. Robin.. she came to me after it was all done and saved me. This tiny, little girl just took me in her arms and I don’t know how she did it, but she fixed me on the inside. She tried to set my leg, but no one knew what they were doing back then. Anyways, her and I have been together ever since.”

Newt was silent for several seconds before he looked directly at Thomas, “I know what you were thinking when you talked to Fry, but you’ve got it wrong. She doesn’t belong to us, we belong to her.”


	2. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all the chapters will be softcore like this, but the Newt in my head would need a little bit of a gentler hand. And the other boy's stories won't always be a first time. Hope you like it!

Thomas seemed to be mulling over Newt's words.

"Greenie, I can literally see the questions all over your face. I know your just curious so as long as you feel like you can listen and learn, I'll answer some of your questions." Newt's face was impassive, Thomas couldn't decide if he was being genuine or if he should just drop it. 

Thomas was too curious to let it go, "I just don't understand how it works between all of you guys.. I mean. How do you...? What happens when...? I don't even don't know how to ask this without disrespecting anyone.." His voice trailed off and he looked at Newt. 

Maybe if Thomas stared at him long enough, Newt would understand what he was trying to ask. 

However Newt just gave him a long searching look, Thomas was beginning to realize he got the Newt-stare a lot. 

"It's not all about sex ya know, I mean don't get me wrong, that is a main part of it. We get more out of it then that though. With Robin, you get an amazing friend, you get laughs, you get a home. And it helps you get through some of the lonely nights here." 

Thomas mulled over his words before he spoke again, "But isn't there jealousy? 'Cause you all are definitely.." Thomas makes some vague hand jester in the air, Newt can't help but laugh at him a little, even if he chooses to ignore that particular comment. 

Newt points at Robin from across the Glade. At this point she is standing near the laundry lines. She's alone and seems very peaceful, taking a shirt off the line and folding it. Thomas is caught up in the way her hair blows in the slight breeze when she turns to place a piece of clothing in a pile, so he's surprised when Newt finally speaks. 

"Wanna know something amazing? She knows exactly whose shirt that is. None of our clothes have labels or anything, she just remembers what belongs to who." When Thomas didn't know what to say so Newt continued. 

"But that's not what your bloody interested in, is it shank?" Newt laughed at him. "You wanna know all the dirty details, huh? Well here's something for ya. Yes. We all have sex with her, we all pleasure her. Robin wants for nothing here. We all love her in our own special way, emotionally and physically. 

I know with me personally, I let her take control.." Newt stops talking for a second and turns with a serious look on is face, "I'm trusting you here Greenie, to keep your mouth shut, this isn't common knowledge. Am I making a mistake?" 

Thomas almost rolled his eyes at the boy, but on second thought he realized that Newt was being completely serious. So he nodded at him and tried to convey that he understood the situation. 

Then Newt started to tell Thomas a story... 

 

Newt's POV, One year ago:   
I swear I was trying to be productive, but really I was standing in the middle of the Glade, praying to the sun Gods. 

I'm ready. I'm ready for it. I'm ready for tonight. I'm nervous and shaking but I'm ready. I sneak a glance at Robin near the North wall. She's beautiful and I'm ready.

I think she feels my eyes on her because she waves and starts towards me. I know I'm not supposed to show too much affection in public, but when she gets close enough I wrap her up in a hug. 

I feel her mouth move against my chest before I hear her talk, "Don't be nervous Newt." Her short comment made me smile, Robin was never one to waste words.

"I know. I just don't know what I'm doing and I... don't want to disappoint you." The last part came out too fast, but she understood anyways. She stepped away from the embrace and took my face in her hands, made me look into her eyes. 

Even through my nervousness, I couldn't deny she was gorgeous. Big blue eyes stared at me from a freckled face and a cute little nose. How did I get this damn lucky? 

"Newt, listen up. Nothing you do to me will ever be a disappointment. I know you, here." Robin places her hand over my heart. 

I really wanted to believe her, and I almost did; but in that split second my leg gave a twinge. I had been standing on it too long. 

Before I could open my mouth Robin had turned around so fast her hair hit me in the chest and she was dragging me across the Glade. We were moving almost too quickly, Alby shot us a curious look and started to move toward us, but Robin held her hand up and he immediately stopped. 

When we reached the homestead which backed up into the tree line, Robin made a sudden stop and I almost toppled over her. 

"Sit down for a minute while I grab something?" My leg was throbbing, so even though I'm pretty sure she meant it as a question, I sat heavily on a stump without a second thought. She took two steps away from me before stopping. 

I asked her quietly, "Everything alright?" She just gave me a small smile, stepped toward me and gently ran her hand through my hair. I felt her nails scratch lightly on my scalp and I couldn't help but close my eyes and let out a small moan. 

When I opened my eyes I saw her scurry up the stairs and in a second she returned with a bundle under her arms. When she reached me she held out her hand, "Ok to walk for a minute more?" 

Then I realized that I had been dragged around by Robin for awhile now, which meant I wasn't working. "Yeah but I should probably get back actually. Wouldn't want Gally thinking I'm taking advantage of being an invalid-"   
I was cut off by a slight slap to my face. Robin looked at me with fire behind her eyes and a stern face. She waited until I had gotten over the initial shock before she spoke, "I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself that way, do you understand?" 

I nodded my head shakily and despite everything I felt like crying. I was disappointing her already. Without another word she grabbed my hand and we started walking deeper into the tree line. Soon I couldn't see much sun, we were deep into the cover of the trees. Robin hadn't looked at me in the last ten or so minutes, I was starting to think tonight wasn't going to happen. She was probably going to sit me down and tell me she's changed her mind about being with me. 

When tears actually started to swell in my eyes, I took a deep breath to steady myself.. and then I had a sharp pain in my leg. I couldn't stop the tears. 

Robin stopped next to a large oak, without a glance at me she rolled the large piece of fabric out. She stood there for a moment, facing me with her hands on her hips before she started to speak, "There's a part of me Newt, that will never forgive myself for what happened to you, because I wanted to help you back then. I was nervous and scared and didn't want to lose the friendship I had with you, but I'm not scared anymore. I know it's gonna take time, but I'm going to fix you Newt. I'm going to put you back together piece by piece until your whole again. And that is a promise." 

I was shocked, I don't think I had ever heard her speak so much at one time in the year plus I had known her. She turned around and flinched slightly when she saw the tears still falling down my face. 

She reached for my hands and instructed me to sit with my back against the tree. Before I could sit myself fully she had straddled my lap and whipped her shirt off over her head. She held a small piece of her shirt in her hand and wiped away my tears. 

It was then that my brain caught up to present time and I realized, 'Klunk, we're going to have sex. In the middle of the day which is against the rules.' 

She had thrown her shirt somewhere and tucked herself into my side, I could feel eyelashes brush against my neck.

"Robin, this isn't supposed to happen until sundown after supper. I don't want you to get in trouble for-" I was cut off by a kiss. Her plush lips were so soft, just a brush of her lips against mine. It still left me speechless. 

Her voice was soft, "Newt, I'm going to take care of you, and your going to let me." I didn't get a chance to retort when she kissed me again. This time it wasn't a gentle brush of lips, there was pressure and tongue and I couldn't help but run my hands through her hair and kiss her back with everything I had. 

I felt her tongue run against my bottom lip and a hot coil of tension settled itself in my stomach. I opened my mouth to feel her tongue reach out and touch my own. Soon we were kissing roughly and I was getting too hot. Sweat broke out on my forehead and I could feel myself harden fully against her leg. 

She quickly reached down and untucked my shirt and even through I didn't want too I broke the kiss and she pulled my shirt off and discarded it somewhere to my left. Taking the moment to catch my breath I stole a glance at Robin, she was breathing hard and locking eyes with me, she removed her bra in one swift movement. 

It took every ounce of will power I had to keep my eyes locked with hers. I kept reminding myself to respect her, she deserves that and so much more. After a small satisfied curve of her mouth, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast. 

My self control broke and I couldn't help but gently massage her breast. They were beautiful, full and her nipples were a pink rosy color. I remembered what Gally had told me, that they were sensitive and brought her pleasure. I brought my left hand onto her other breast before I lightly tugged the nipples towards me with the ends of my fingers. I think I caught her by surprise because she let out a breathy moan before she started to move her hips. 

Then it was my turn to be surprised when her hot core put the most delicious pressure against my cock. 

I wanted to feel her skin against mine, so I pulled her forward on my lap and started to kiss and lick her neck. I could feel her slightly shake against me whenever her breasts would brush my chest. Robin was letting out little breathy moans and making small circles with her hips against my cock. 

I was losing control of myself fast so I pulled away from the embrace. Robin gave me a slightly confused look before getting off of my lap entirely. I went to stand up before her soft voice made me freeze, "No Newt, stay. Shoes and pants off please." 

Looking down I fumbled with my belt before realizing my shoes needed to come off first. Getting frustrated and wanting her body next to mine again I kicked my shoes away as if they had personally offended me and my pants shortly followed. 

When I looked up, she was standing there completely naked. And I had never seen something more beautiful. She had a small waist and hips that curved out. Her stomach was slightly rounded and the thought struck me that I had provided food for her. I had taken care of her and I had never been more proud of myself. 

My eyes traveled to her sex, which had small brown curls. I could see a slight glistening at her opening, I had done that too. Made her wet for me. I was speaking before I realized what I was actually saying, "Love, please come here. I need you." 

She didn't hesitate as she settled herself back down onto my lap. Placing her legs on either side of mine, my cock ran along the front of her mound and she let out a loud moan. I was mesmerized by this beautiful, lustful creature in my lap. I wanted to give her pleasure. 

I brought my hand down to her clit and started to rub. Almost immediately Robin began to rut against my fingers and groaned into my neck. I wanted her to come before I took her, I wanted to feel her dripping wet around my cock. 

Soon she started to shake, her whole body. My other hand was caressing her breasts while I continued to rub her sex. She started murmuring words into my neck, but I couldn't understand her. I started to move my hand against her faster. 

Robin let out a loud strangled moan and her nails dug into my back. I thought I had hurt her so I pulled my hand away, she gasped and cried, "No please Newt, oh God please don't stop!" 

Quicker then lighting I brought my hand back to her clit and rubbed her three times before she went completely still. She let out a loud moan that sounded like my name and then fell against my chest. 

I rubbed her back as her breathing returned to normal. I didn't know why but I wanted to be gentle with her. I wanted her to be comfortable and taken care of around me, always. 

Before long she picked her head off my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, I felt her move forward and up slightly. Then I felt her wetness against the head of my cock. 

I couldn't breathe right, every small movement she made against made my breath hitch and waver. I couldn't look away from her as she slowly started to lower herself. 

I didn't want to but I couldn't help it as my eyes closed. My length was being wrapped in this velvety warmth, better then anything I'd ever felt before. I moaned her name into her ear before I grabbed onto her hips. 

She started to move but I wasn't ready, and I didn't want this to end right now. 

"No please, give me a minute love." She gave me a small smile before she started to run her hands all over my body. She caressed my chest, my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. I'm not sure how long we sat together, connected on the most primal level. When I started to feel her move. 

The feeling of her sliding against me was heaven. I tried to tell her, but all I could do was moan out her name. I knew on some level of consciousness that I was being too loud, but I didn't care. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she started to ride me. 

At this point my body was not my own. She was taking care of me like she said she would, putting me back together. 

Before long I could feel the tension return to my stomach and I knew I was close. My orgasm took me by surprise, I grabbed onto her roughly, holding her body against mine too tight while she made slight circles with her hips. Making me try to push myself farther into her warmth with little thrusts of my hips. 

When I was sure I wasn't going to fall apart, I let some of the tightness leave our embrace, but Robin stayed against my chest. 

I knew in that moment that I would never love someone the same way I love her. That Robin was truly special, and that I would never let another person hurt her. Ever. 

She spoke so softly, I almost couldn't hear her over my own heart beating wildly in my chest. "I love you Newt, and I'll never let you be alone again. I'll be with you, always."

Present day:   
Thomas didn't realize he had been holding his breath until his lungs started to burn. Taking in a lungful of air, he looked off into the distance. At this point in the day the sun was low and hot, some Gladers had abandoned their jobs, sitting around and talking. Like Newt and himself had been doing most of the afternoon. 

"So you see Greenie, it's so much more than you think it is. There's no jealousy because we know that she loves each of us, and it would be a bloody sin to not share that with the people that you trust the most, and with the people that need it the most. The reason this all works is because I trust Gally, Minho, and Zart with her life. We will take of her always, and in turn she will save us."


	3. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Minho has this tightly coiled energy to him, that needs to come out after awhile. This scene was harder to write for some reason, but I hope you enjoy it!

A month in, Thomas could feel himself settling into Glader life, as much as he denied it at first; this place was starting to feel like home.

There was one thing missing though, he wanted to be a runner. For the past couple of weeks he had been helping out where he was needed. Mostly he worked with Newt in the gardens, but he did work with the Bricknicks, fixing things as they inevitably broke.

He’d already asked Newt about wanting to go into the Maze, and he said that he would have to talk to Minho; only problem is that Minho isn’t the most approachable guy. But today the box would bring a new Greenie, which means that tonight is also the bonfire. The Keeper of the Runner’s doesn’t hold back apparently, he’ll drink and dance and be in an all-around good mood according to Fry. So Thomas figured tonight was his best chance, and he was going to take it.

It was lunch time before Thomas had a moment to think about what he was going to say to Minho, he was starting to believe that Newt might not want him running the Maze, the British boy was being especially close lipped when Thomas asked for advice.

Lunch was a simple affair of chicken, peas and cornbread; Thomas sat at the end of a table by himself so he could collect his thoughts. Problem was that Thomas hadn’t really spoken to Minho during the past month. Thomas isn’t sure if Newt told him about the morning of the spying incident, but ever since then Minho hadn’t even seemed interested in getting to know him.

Not that Thomas had been trying very hard; he was completely embarrassed about being caught. Embarrassed enough not to do it again? He wasn’t sure yet.

As he nibbled on his cornbread, a thought struck him; maybe he should talk to Robin. She hadn’t been avoiding him necessarily, more like ignoring him. Maybe that wasn’t as bad. But Thomas had picked up on the fact that the majority of the Gladers let Robin come to them, except for certain people she was especially close with. He still wasn’t sure exactly how that worked, but he knew well enough not to seek her out and try to talk to her in public. But desperate times, if he didn’t catch Minho in a good mood tonight, he might have to wait a whole month before he got another chance.

Thomas took the rest of the cornbread with him and placed his plate in the wash bucket. Walking toward the gardens, he glanced toward the laundry line and she wasn’t there. He knows he didn’t see her in the kitchens for lunch, so she might be in the builder’s hut. Sometimes she helped clean up the tools and such around the workshop; stuffing the rest of his cornbread in his mouth he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

To try and outrun his nervousness but not attract too much attention, Thomas set out in a fast jog towards the builders hut. When he arrived he was slightly out of breath, but she was standing at a table in the back corner, sanding what looked like a large wooden spoon.

“Hey Robin,” She must not have heard him because she dropped the utensil she was working on and swung around to face him.

She chucked to herself and placed a hand over her heart, “Oh Lord you scared me!” He never noticed before but she had a slight twang to her voice, Thomas doesn’t think he’s ever heard her speak this close.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you at all, and I just wanted to talk to you really. If uh.. that’s alright.” His words came out a little jumbled and fast.

Robin tilted her head slightly, giving him a weighted look. Thomas wanted to look away, but held her gaze steady. He wouldn’t get any information from her if he gave up now. Robin glanced quickly over towards her right, but Thomas kept his eyes trained on hers, he couldn’t lose his nerve now.

“Look, Thomas, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” and he couldn’t help but give her a surprised look. He honestly expected her response to be the motherly, giving, helping person that everyone had been telling him that she was. He thought she would _want_ to give him advice. Thomas was irritated at being shut down that quickly, maybe she was misunderstanding him.  

“I’m not here for… that, ya know.” Thomas threw his hands out at her when he spoke. Her face was pulled into a slight frown and her body seemed to tense up.

Robin’s voice was steady but firm, “Excuse me, but I know what you’re here for. I will not help you talk to Minho or anything that has to do with becoming a runner.” She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more but stopped. Thomas didn’t want to upset her and he could feel his cheeks redden from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to assume..”

A loud voice rung out from behind Thomas, “What do you think you’re doing here shank?” Thomas whipped around to see Gally standing tall over him. He looked angry, really angry. Thomas immediately took two steps back from Gally and the entrance of the hut. One Thomas was out of Gally’s way, he made his way over to Robin; she was standing there with her arms crossed and a slight frown still on her face and a small crease in her forehead, watching what was happening.

From where Thomas was standing he could still see the two Gladers, even though he knew his curiosity could get in him in trouble he couldn’t help but listen in. Gally stood close to her side and put his hand gently on her lower back. Robin seemed to melt into him; he could make out every few words from Gally. “Is he bothering…I know…I’ll make sure…Please just listen to me…Yeah…Ok baby.” She nodded into his chest and then pulled away. Robin brought her hand up to caresses his cheek before she said, “I’m going to wait for Minho.”

Robin brushes past Thomas without a glance and starts towards the East entrance of the Maze. She’s pulling her wavy hair into a big bun on the top of her head, Thomas watches her for a few seconds before he feel eyes on him.

“Don’t talk to her again, ever. Do you understand me?” Gally was suddenly beside him.

“Look man I didn’t mean anything by it; I just wanted to talk…” Gally cut him off with a hand pushing on his chest. He stumbled back a couple steps before he caught himself.

“If I see you near her again, I’ll stomp you. Consider this you’re warning, cause if I hear about you watching her again you’ll be sorry.” Gally didn’t give him a chance to reply. Thomas stood there confused and flustered. He didn’t understand how this just blew up in his face.

_Later that evening, Minho’s POV:_

The bonfire was in full swing by the time I finished in the map room. Grabbing one of Gally’s jars out of the kitchen I made my way to the party. I had talked with Gally earlier about the incident between Robin and Thomas, I was curious about the Greenie. Even though I was still annoyed at hearing that he had watched me with Robin one morning. In the end, if Gally wanted Robin to stay away from Thomas, she would listen to him. So I agreed to keep my distance and making sure he kept his from Robin.

As I finished my thought I arrived at the bonfire and took a seat on a log by myself, taking a large gulp of brew. It burned going down, but I could already feel my limbs loosen up. I looked across the fire and saw Robin immediately; she was speaking with Fry and Alby. She must have felt my gaze on her because all of a sudden Robin was smiling at me. Suddenly I wasn’t in the mood for the party anymore.

Tilting my head at Robin, she started to make her way over to me. When she got close enough I pulled her so she was almost standing in between my legs, put my drink down and rested my hands on the outside of her knees. Robins had her dark green knee length dress on, not very practical around the Glade; but the Creators had sent her some up in the box. They were comfortable on hot nights like this, and she knew how much I loved peeling them off of her.

Moving my hands lightly on the skin above her knee, goose bumps broke out on her legs and I smirked up at her, “are you cold Robin?”

She bit her lip and grinned down at me, some of her hair falling out of the loose braid it was in and into her face. “If I was, would you like to come warm me up?”

If I looked close enough, I could see her nipples hardening under the dress. Guess she wasn’t wearing a bra, my dick started to fill. Suddenly I heard a slight cough to my left, Alby was still standing with Fry but he was obviously giving me a warning look. He’s right; I need to take this somewhere private. But I couldn’t help pushing my luck.

Standing up, I dragged my hands up her legs until they rested low on her hips. I brought my head down to her neck and whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to get my head in between those beautiful legs of yours. I’m going to eat you out until your leg shake, you’re going to be so far gone you won’t remember anything but my name. And you’re going to shucking scream it Robin. Would you like that?”

By the time I finished, Robin was shaking and breathing heavy. Her breasts brushing mine every time she breathed in. She seemed to remember I asked her a question because all of a sudden she was nodding and gripping the front of my shirt.

I couldn’t help but smirk; I loved having this effect on her. I grabbed her hand quickly and started walking toward the homestead with her trailing behind me. I opened the door of my room for her and closed it shut behind us.

Looking at her in the middle of my room, flustered and aroused, I suddenly felt my hands twitch. I knew what I wanted tonight.

“Can we play Robin?” She seemed surprised; I hadn’t wanted to play in a long time. Only when I had had a bad day, or when I had lost hope with the Maze awhile back. I had felt a need for control, that I needed to control her. Back then I needed the roughness and violent release of energy that had built up inside me, and she let me do the things I wanted to do. But she made it clear I had to check with her first.

Her gaze was steady when she asked me a question I wasn’t expecting, “Why?”

I had to think of my response, because I wasn’t sure. But if she asked I sure as klunk was going to be respectful and answer, “I feel like things are about to change, and I’m not ready.”

I couldn’t tell if the vague answer I had given satisfied her, I was about to call the whole thing off when she suddenly spoke, “How do you want me?” When I looked up she was biting her lip and gave me a smoldering look, I felt my dick twitch at the sight of her.

“Take off your dress and kneel on the bed. Hands and knees.” She quickly did as she was told; I toed my boots off and pushed a dresser in front of my door. They didn’t have locks on them and I would never let Robin be seen like this by anyone who wasn’t allowed. I took my shirt off as I turned around and there she was. Her ass was facing me, her legs spread slightly apart.

I palmed my hard dick through my pants as I watched her try and stay completely still. We’ve done this that she knew I only wanted her to talk when I asked her a question. That all I wanted to hear from her were moans and my name.

“Put your head on the bed and spread your legs further apart.” She dropped her head to the mattress and when she spread her legs as far she they would go, goose bumps broke out over all her flesh. I walked up behind her and pulled sharply at the fine hairs that covered her sex. She gasped and shivered, but kept quiet.

She looked delicious like this, all spread out. This close I could see the wetness that clung to her lips. I blew air onto her sex and it quivered. Everything about her was beautiful, I don’t deserve her.

I grabbed onto her hips as not to surprise her and leaned forward, licking one strip from the tip of her sex until my tongue reached her opening. I felt her moan more than I heard it. I had made her wait long enough. I started to eat her out in earnest, licking up all of her juices. They were leaking out of her and onto my chin, but I didn’t stop. I let myself get lost in her, focusing all of my energy in giving her pleasure. After several minutes I nipped slightly at her clit and she yelped, pushing herself back onto my face.

Taking a minute to breath and get my throbbing dick under control, I leaned away from her. Standing up I took in account of her body. She was shaking all over, almost violently. Breathing hard and her hips were making small movements. I knew almost everything about this girl. She was close to coming.

“Stand up and come to me.” It took her just a second for the command to sink in. She scrambled off the bed, uneasy on her legs. I quickly unbuckled my pants and stepped out of them. When she was close enough to me I grabbed her ass and lifted her, forcing her legs to wrap around my hips. My dick settling on the outside of her pussy.

I took two steps and slammed her up against the wall. I could tell I hurt her, could tell I knocked the breath out of her, but I wasn’t too far gone.

“Tell me you’re okay Robin please,” I said breathily, shakily. I was losing control and fast.

She kissed me then, pushed her tongue into my mouth roughly. Gripping the hair on the back of my head just slightly too hard. I could feel myself settle.

I moved my hips just so and then I was pushing into her. She let out a loud moan that was muffled by my kiss. I pulled out of her slowly and then snapped my hips. Robin keened and started to shake. I broke the kiss and took one hand and reached behind me to wrap around her small wrists. I pushed her hands above her and held them to the wall. Her legs tightened around me and I started to pound into her.

We were both gone within minutes, my legs giving out after I spilled into her. I gently set myself down on the ground and brought Robin with me. I was still inside her, I could feel her pulsing around me and my dick twitched at the pleasure. We clung to each other. I finally felt the coil of tension in my stomach, which had been there for days, release.

 

I knew I loved her, but she constantly surprised me with how far she was willing to go to make sure I was ok. Nothing came close to the way Robin loved. Our love may not run as deep as some, but I care for her more than I care for myself. She would always be the reason I ran the Maze, to make sure that someday she made it out of here. To make sure that one day I could repay her, she deserved that.


	4. Zart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't an actual physical scene with Zart, wanted to change up the format. I took some liberties with the story, as expected. I know its been awhile, please enjoy!

After Minho and Robin’s little public display of affection, there was one single moment of tenseness before the party picked up where it had left off. Gally was still wresting some skinny pale kid in the sand pit, Alby was talking to some of the younger Gladers, probably telling them ghost stories and everyone was enjoying that god awful drink.

  
Not that it mattered if the bonfire was once again in full swing and that Gally’s brew was foul, Thomas was still in a bad mood and chugging the drink like he was trying to drown himself in it. Now, not only had he lost the chance to talk to Minho, but Gally, and he supposed Robin, were pissed off at him still. So here he was, sulking, on a log by the fire and getting thoroughly stupid drunk, and he had no plan to quit.

 

In hindsight, he should have quit. That’s how Thomas found himself trying to vomit his entire digestive system in to bushes the next afternoon. After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped dry heaving and sat his back against a tree. He got about half a breath in before there was a loud crash against his leg.

  
When he pried his eyes open a fraction his foggy brain picked up on the fact that it wasn’t actually all that bright out, which meant it was probably late afternoon and that there was a water jug lying next to him.

  
Thomas quickly snatched it open and started to pour it into his mouth greedily. His thirst wasn’t even close to quenched when it was snatched away from him. He opened his eyes a fraction more to realize he had a very stern looking 5’1 girl standing over him.

  
Even though it made his head swim, Thomas jumped up and tried his best to say anything at all to her, but when he opened his mouth he felt queasy again. So he stared like an idiot in what he hoped conveyed thankfulness.

  
He remembered from a snapshot of a conversation that he had with Newt a couple weeks ago; that Robin wasn’t someone of many words and that ‘when she says something she bloody well means it so pay attention.’ His nervousness makes him want to ramble, but he bites the inside of his mouth to keep quiet.

  
Robin had her face schooled in an impassive stare, but he thinks he can see some concern in the slight crease between her eyes. She hands the canteen of water over but gives him a look when he opens the cap too quickly.

  
“Drink slow, sip.” The pointed look she gives him is enough to not question her order, Thomas take two small sips before replacing the cap and Robin looks vaguely pleased. Thomas starts to say thank you when she raises her hand slightly, and it’s such a small gesture that you might have missed it if you weren’t paying attention, but it shuts him up.

  
“Finish that canteen, slowly. There’s bread in the kitchen, eat no more than two pieces. Wait to have supper like normal and get to bed early.” Robin’s turned and walking away before he has the chance to say anything, but that was the motherly side of her that Newt and Fry told him about. No matter what, she wanted him to feel better and it made him smile.

  
Robin was walking towards Gally, who stood off to the side at a distance. They were side by side as they walked toward the South Maze door. Thomas didn’t waste a second before lumbering off to the kitchens, now that Robin had given him a small olive branch, he wasn’t going to do anything to upset her further. He had some bread to find.

 

 

Thomas was not proud to admit that his first hangover experience lasted almost two whole days. Once he had been given the water, Thomas had followed the rest of Robin’s instructions and then quickly fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning found Thomas slumped over a breakfast table, bone weary and head pounding, but steeling himself for a day of helping Newt in the gardens. He wasn’t given any grief about missing a full day’s work, but he had the feeling he wouldn’t get a pass twice.

Finishing up his dinner that day and nursing the last twinges of a headache, Thomas was curious as to why no one had messed with him; but as a new face walked by he was reminded that a Greenie had come up in the box the day before. He was too nervous trying to speak to Minho to even notice. Thomas thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t the center of attention anymore. It felt nice to just be a regular guy in the Glade.

  
Thomas still had the problem to solve of becoming a runner. Waiting another month until the next bonfire to talk to Minho was not an option, trying to talk to Newt had been a bust. And Thomas would rather work with the Slicers for a month then break the tentative truce he had with Gally and Robin. Thomas had to come up with another plan of attack, but he was exhausted, so it would have to wait until tomorrow.

 

 

Tomorrow morning Thomas found his luck turned around. The second he awoke he saw Robin was sitting on a stump right outside the homestead, not too far from his hammock, stitching what looked like a shirt that had seen better days. She seemed to sense that he was awake.

  
“Follow me.” She spoke so softly that it took a moment for him to react. She was heading towards the picnic tables closer to the gardens. Thomas scrambled after her with little regard to the boys still sleeping beside him. Like every early morning in the Glade there’s a slight chill, Robin has jeans, boots and a long sleeve shirt on that is obviously Gally’s. As Thomas is catching up with her, he realizes this might be the first time that he’s alone with her and for some unknown reason, that thought excites him.

  
As if the universe could hear him, Gally comes into his peripheral view, sitting at a table closer to the kitchen. Out of hearing range but Thomas definitely gets the message, this isn’t a private conversation.

  
Robin sits across from him, throwing a small smile Gally’s way before returning her full attention to Thomas. Suddenly he is slightly nervous and hesitates sitting down, Robin doesn’t say anything, just watches him. There is something comforting about her gaze though, so Thomas sits because he’s more curious than anything. One day his curiosity is going to get him into trouble, he’s sure of it.

  
“Before I say anything, understand that you have Zart to thank for this.” Robin glanced over her shoulder at the gardens, like Zart would be standing there. Whatever Thomas was expecting to hear from her, it wasn’t that.

  
“I know you want to be a runner.. I’m not exactly sure why you’re so fixated on it.” She seemed to take a moment to look up at the sky. Thomas glanced at Gally over his shoulder, but the man was tinkering with some hunk of crude machinery. A couple of heartbeats passed before she spoke again.

  
“Zart made me realize some things last night; you are still so naïve about the things that happened here early on. A lot of the boys here are, because well.. It’s not an easy story to tell. Some of the things that we had to do…” There was a long pause and she looked almost sickly pale, like this conversation was taking a lot out of her.

  
Thomas felt as if he needed to say something comforting, so of course what came out of his mouth next was, “Did something happen to Zart? Is that why you’re, well, you know.” Great Thomas, real great. That line was a winner.

  
Robin’s face looked pinched for a minute, and then annoyed. “Thomas, please shut up so I can get through this conversation. Can you do that?”

  
Thomas smartly shut his mouth and looked down at the table for good measure; he heard Robin take in a deep breath and just tried to take in her soft voice.

  
“In the beginning there were no runners, no builders, no anything. Just a bunch of scared, hungry kids that had no damn idea what was going on. We spent a long time just waiting around for a rescue. Then one day Alby, Gally and a boy named Nick just took charge. Started rationing food and found the water in the woods. They started assigning jobs for us to do. Minho came up pretty early and then George. But you have to understand. The creators, they only sent one up a month so even after a year we only had a group of twelve; believe it or not it took about that long before people decided to try and escape. Venture into the maze and all that.”

  
Thomas took a moment to look at Robin; she had tears in her eyes but was trying to blink them away.

  
“We lost two boys in a matter of hours, Nick and George, both trying to get us out of here. They got stuck in the maze overnight. It was.. Oh God Thomas it was awful. Some of the boys went in and found their bodies. Zart stayed behind and dug the graves; it changed something in all of us, but especially him. He was sweet and innocent and he had to dig these deep, dark graves for his friends. People we had survived with. I know you’re brave and I know you’re capable, but you have to understand where we’re coming from.”  
Robin reaches over and touches Thomas’s arm, his skin breaks out in goosebumps. Something in his chest uncoils and he feels himself breath more easily then he has since he arrived in this place. Maybe this is what the boys were talking about, how they feel when they are with her.

  
“We’ve been talking. You’re physicality and bravery is an asset. But I fear that your curiosity is going to get someone hurt. When you’re out there Thomas, you and your partner rely on each other. Protect each other. Do not, and I repeat, do not get Minho killed because you think learning something is worth his life or his well being.”

  
Thomas can’t do much then but stare at Robin with his mouth wide open, she lets go of his arm and starts to get up. He calls after her, “Wait does that mean that I’m a runner now?”

  
Gally is suddenly walking up beside Robin, his arm around her shoulder protectively. “It means that Minho will be taking you out into the Maze after he’s trained you a bit. Remember what I said Thomas.” She gives him a small sad smile.

  
Robin suddenly looks exhausted; Thomas wonders how late she was getting to bed, if she even went to bed at all, talking things through with Zart and Minho and whoever else. She walks away with Gally who hasn’t spared him a look. Suddenly the reluctance he’s met with getting information out of people makes sense, the Glade life that they are living right now is nothing like it used to be.

  
He doesn’t want to dwell on it, but the handful of names crossed out on the wall flashes in his mind. He wonders if Zart dug all those graves.


	5. Gally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winds of change are coming. As always, enjoy!

After two weeks of training, Thomas was finally going into the Maze. What a time to be alive. He almost couldn’t believe it, today is the day. It’s not even light out, but Fry made some oatmeal and a few other Runners, himself and Minho included, were eating at the tables. Minho and Thomas were off to themselves, and couldn’t stop stealing glances at Minho from across the table, he looked pained almost. Like something was really bothering him. The runner hadn’t actually talked with him too much during their training, no more then what needed to be said to get him ready for the Maze. Thomas thought he might change that today. 

“So. You look like you just ate a sour apple.” Way to go Thomas, always with the winning lines. Minho face turned into even more of a grimace, but he wasn’t looking at Thomas, he was looking off at nothing in particular. 

A heavy silence started building and hung in the air for too long, Thomas was about to start apologizing when he heard Minho. “Man, I don’t know. But I got a wakeup call last night and I don’t really know what to do with it.” 

It took Thomas a moment to consider the options of what in the heck Minho’s vague comment might mean, but he had his guess. “Does it have anything to do with why Robin isn’t out here with you this morning?” That seems to strike a nerve, because Minho’s grimace turned into a straight up frown and he closed his eyes. Rubbing a hand over his face to settle himself, he started to speak, this time directed at Thomas. 

“Last night I made a comment about Gally to Robin that I shouldn’t have, and she well, put me back into my place.” Minho looked completely put out. His face more expressive this morning then Thomas has ever seen since he’s been in the Glade. 

“Well, uh, was it really that bad?” The look Thomas received gave him answer enough. Yes, it was really that bad. Thomas saw an opportunity here and gave into his curiosity. “I’ve been wondering.. ya know. I’ve been here long enough that I.. I mean.” Thomas took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. 

“I almost never see Robin without Gally, unless she’s with one of you, is there a reason for that?” Thomas figured with Minho, he had a better chance of getting information if he was just straight forward. But he never got a chance to see if his theory was correct, because Newt’s voice hit him just as his head turned to see the boy sitting down beside him. 

“Tommy boy, you remember what I told you that first day? About how we belong to her?” Newt waited until Thomas had nodded before continuing, “Well she doesn’t belong to anyone but Gally.” He pointed his finger lazily in Minho’s direction, “And you’ll do well to remember that.”

Minho seemed irritated at Newt’s statement but didn’t say anything right away. Newt was undisturbed by his own comment and started to munch on an apple that Thomas hadn’t noticed before. 

It was silent for a few moments, minus Newt’s chewing, before Minho directed an angry comment at Newt, “Gally isn’t what’s best for her and you know it!” 

Minho quickly seemed to realize that he was being far too loud and leaned in closer to Newt. “Gally wants to stay here, Newt, he doesn’t want to leave. Thinks going out into the Maze should be put aside. He says that we should focus on making ourselves entirely self-sufficient, instead of running the Maze. And, shocker, Robin backs him! I mean come on, why would she do that?” 

Newt had his patented Newt-stare trained on Minho from across the table, and even though Thomas was a little irritated that he had been cut out from the conversation. He was immensely grateful he wasn’t on the end of that stare for once. 

“You, Minho, need to watch yourself. There is a line that you are about an inch away from crossing.” 

The conversation died quickly after that and Minho got up from the table and started toward the North Maze entrance. Thomas didn’t hesitate to follow, but did happen to catch Newt shaking his head at Minho’s retreating figure. 

 

Later that same morning, Gally’s POV: 

Robin climbing into bed with me last night was completely unexpected. I knew that the annoying little shank, Tommy, was going into the Maze with Minho today. I thought for sure she was going to see them off. When I asked what was wrong, she just cuddled up to me and closed her eyes. 

I know she will tell me what happened when she’s ready, so we got up like normal and ate breakfast. She seemed like she had something on her mind, but was quiet throughout the morning and on our walk to the builders hut. I sat down at the workbench to try and figure out what project to work on today when she finally spoke.   
“You know that I would never leave you, right?” Her voice was shaky. 

I spun around on the stool to look at her; she was wringing her hands and biting her lip. “Robin, what do you mean? Is something wrong?”

From the beginning, it was always Robin and I. There was never any question in my mind, even with the other guys in the picture. Did I get jealous sometimes? Hell yes. But at the end of every day I knew that she was mine. When things got tough, I was the one Robin came to for guidance. When she’s upset, I’m the one she comes to for comfort.   
After a moment Robin came up to me and leaned against my chest. She settled her body in between my legs, at this angle we were almost the same height. I ran my fingers through her brown waves. I could feel her breath against my neck. 

“I think you know this, but I would never leave you. No matter what, I will always choose you.” Her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist. This just isn’t like her.

“Robin, I… wait, did Minho say something to you? Is that why you’re so upset?” 

When my first nudge didn’t dislodge her from my body, I used more force. Grabbing her arms I pulled her far enough away so that I could look into her eyes. She was starting to cry. 

“What did that shank say to you?” Minho can be such a cocky slinthead. Thinking he knows what’s best, cause he’s been out there in the Maze. Like that means a whole hell of a lot. 

“Gally.. I..” She cupped my jaw with her hands; I felt her thumbs caress my cheeks. I could feel her breath shudder as she spoke. 

“He asked me to come with him, if he ever made it out of the Maze.” 

 

Thomas was running on a high. He couldn’t believe that he actually got to run the Maze. Because it was his first day, they stayed close the entrances. But who cares? All Thomas knows is that with Minho as his partner, he’ll be able to run the Maze every day. He just has this feeling, if he could just get out there; really see what’s in the depths, he might just figure something out. 

Jogging back through the Maze doors into the Glade, they were met with a few of the top guys. Alby, Newt and Gally were standing just a few yards off the entrance and Thomas could make out two younger boys slightly to the left of them. 

Alby started to move forward to me with a smile on his face when suddenly Gally had Minho pinned to the ground. Gally’s hand was around his neck, his other holding his wrists and Gally had a knee to Minho’s chest; completely pinning him to the ground. Minho struggled and kicked, but Gally was too big, Minho didn’t stand a chance. Just seconds later Minho stopped struggling completely and fell limp, yet Gally didn’t move. Chancing a look at Alby and Newt, their eyes were wide with surprise. Gally looked predatory and massive on top of Minho, the corded muscle on his forearm tightened. There was no doubt in Thomas’s mind that if Gally seriously wanted to hurt Minho, he could. 

Thomas watched as Gally moved his head closer to the side of Minho’s, his voice so low and gravelly it was almost a growl. “If you ever upset her again, I swear I’ll kill ya.” He slowly straightened his back and let go of his neck and wrists. Before Gally stood up Thomas saw him put more pressure on his knee and Minho groaned. Gally pointed a finger in Minho’s face and said louder, “Don’t push me.” 

What felt like hours must have only lasted not two minutes, Thomas rushed forward with Newt to help Minho stand. Surprisingly Gally hadn’t stalked off like Thomas had expected. Instead he was standing beside Robin, who’s faced looked completely blank, almost like she wasn’t even here. Minho seemed to notice her too and took a shaky step forward and said her name hoarsely, “Robin..” 

She quickly glanced at him and then away, Gally grabbed her hand and started to lead them away. She didn’t hesitate to follow. 

Minho seemed to deflate the minute Robin turned away. He slid back onto the ground and sat with his head between his knees, taking in deep breaths. Newt kneeled on his good leg and nudged Minho in the shoulder, “Alright, out with it, what did you say to her?” 

We heard mumbling but couldn’t understand him. Newt just nudged him harder. 

“I asked her to leave with me, ok?! I told her that if I ever found a way out that she should come with me, that she needed to come with me. I got all worked up last night about the Maze and got carried away.” His last sentence was almost whispered; Minho sounded defeated and slumped back in on himself. 

Newt gave a sort of dismissive snort, “Well, you really cocked that one up shank.” With that Newt got up and started to walk away. Minho never even moved. 

For once not wanting to fill the silence, Thomas plopped himself next to Minho on the ground. Looking off towards the kitchens, he could see Robin looking in their direction. He could barely make out her face, but her arms were wrapped tightly around Gally. Thomas didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he had a feeling everything was about to change.


	6. Griever Pancake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefits of ivy.

After the public fight between Minho and Gally, tensions were running high at the Glade. Robin and Gally seemed to become a single solitary unit, never going anywhere alone. Over the next handful of days communication not only stopped between Robin and Minho, but with most everyone. Newt and Zart were less bothered by it than Minho, but all three were obviously miserable. 

So of course, with tensions at an all time high, Thomas manages to get himself and Minho trapped in the maze at night. 

“You stupid shank, are you happy? We are dead! How could you do this? We don’t kill those bastards, we run from them. Ya know, that’s why we are called runners. Because when there is trouble we have enough sense to RUN AWAY, Are you even listening to me?” 

Thomas is currently staring at the smashed Griever leaking out from between the walls. Its mechanical legs hanging limp. Thomas’s mind was going a mile a minute. This could be the breakthrough he was waiting for. He started to reach towards the pile of goop the creature was creating when a loud cry rang through the Maze. He had almost forgotten there was more out there. 

Before Thomas could turn to tell Minho to run he was being dragged along. The two came to a stop in front of a large wall of ivy and quickly lay down on the Maze floor, and pulled the thickest part of the ivy over top of them. Thomas felt like his life so far had been composed of mistakes and apologizes. 

“Minho, I’m sorry man but I think I did us a favor. That thing in there could hold some kind of clue or something. This might be the key to us getting out!” 

“Shut up slinthead!” Minho whisper yelled at him, hitting him in the shin where Thomas’s legs were infront of his head. “I got it, ok? We just need to, by some miracle, survive this night. Then we might be able to come back for it tomorrow. But just keep your mouth shut until then.. if we make it until then.” 

 

Gally POV

Robin was almost catatonic. She had been sitting on the ground, staring at the Maze door that had closed hours before. I had no idea what to do, it was the middle of the night and myself and Zart were standing a few yards behind Robin, she had asked to be left alone. I still didn’t want her out of my sight. 

Zart startled me out of my thoughts, “Do you think she’ll be alright, after these past few days?” The last part of that statement was left unsaid, that she had been angry at Minho. That he’s probably dead and she would have to live with that. Gally suddenly felt the guilt settle heavily in his stomach, it almost made him sick. Even if she had wanted to make up with him, he wouldn’t have given her the chance. 

“Man, Zart, you gotta know that I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I just heard what Minho had said to her and got so angry and this just got way out of hand and-” I stopped when he felt a hand on my shoulder. Zart always had this look on his face, open and soft. Like he was looking into your soul. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself; you couldn’t have known this would happen. And to be completely honest, Robin would have been mad at him all on her own anyways. You threatening Minho only added a little fuel to a fire that was already lit.” Zart patted my shoulder before taking a deep breath. 

“If it’s ok with you Gally, I’d really like to see if I can talk with her, help her sort some of this out.” I always knew why Zart was my favorite, kid was nothing but respectful. I nodded and thanked him, gesturing towards her. 

Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, I walked back to a group of trees a little farther away. Sitting down hard, the bark was rough against my back. But it wasn’t like I was going to sleep anyways. I was far enough away that I couldn’t hear even a whisper of their conversation in the quiet of the night. But I could see that within a few minutes he had his arm around her and her head was tucked into his neck. His hand was rubbing circles on her back. I understood their relationship more than any of the others, he was always a comfort to her. Probably more of a friend than anything else, I know that he was willing to talk with her about feelings and all that, something that will never come naturally to me.   
There was still a couple hours until sunrise, I might as well just tip my head back and enjoy the cool breeze. 

 

Thomas collapsed onto his hands and knees into the dirt as soon as he cleared the opening of the Maze door. His muscles were screaming at him, between running for his life from the Griever to having vines and leaves as the only cover between himself and the monsters of the Maze, he was exhausted. Thomas didn’t care that he must be breathing in dust from the dry ground, he could finally relax, all he wanted to do was crawl to his hammock and pass out for a few hours. Thomas managed to make himself stand up on shaky legs; he felt his mouth curve into a small smile. He was alive. 

So of course that’s when he felt a sharp pain fly across his face, his head cracked to the side and before he could right himself to figure out what was going on he had an armful of what felt like Robin, looking down he saw her hair laid against his chest. Her arms were almost painfully tight around his neck and after a second of hesitation his arms curled loosely around her back. 

“Damn you Thomas, I thought y’all were dead! We couldn’t- we didn’t know if you guys would come back. Please don’t ever... I can’t.” Between every couple of words Robin was sobbing and gasping for breath. Thomas didn’t know what to do, torn between looking away from the top of Robin’s head and figuring out who was standing around watching this happen. In the end he just laid his head on the top of hers and gave her a tight squeeze.

After just a moment she sniffled loudly and pulled away. Thomas looked up to see her blotchy face wet with tears, just now realizing he’s been slapped and hugged within the same few minutes. Behind her, most of the Glade was talking quietly, probably about how they seemed to have survived something that should have killed them. 

Robin barely gave him a glance before she launched herself at Minho. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Both of them crying, if Thomas thought that Robin held onto him tight, he thought she was going to strangle Minho on accident. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Newt and Alby smiling at him, “Glad you’re alive mate!” and Alby saying, “Hey what took you guys so long?” Thomas heaved a sigh of relief, he was alive and it looks like their near death experience brought everyone back together. 

He wonders how long the peace will last when they find out about the decaying Griever pancake in section 7 of the Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho love. Thanks!


End file.
